There May Not Be A Tomorrow
by trishaj48
Summary: I was watching PLAY WITH FIRE and it gave me the idea for this story. Here is my take on what happened next. As always, CSI is not owned by me, just borrowed for your reading enjoyment.


_I know it's long but I just couldn't decide where to cut it for more the one chapter. Please read and enjoy._

Parts of this story is taken from PLAY WITH FIRE.

Sara sits and starts to eat her lunch, seeing Gil she finally decides to ask him out. Sara follows Gil, waiting for a moment alone so she can talk to him.

Not being able to Sara shakes her head and heads back to her sandwich. Passing the lab she hears an explosion, the force of it knocking her to the ground. Somehow she manages to get out side and sits on the curb, her ears still ringing. Sara notices a cut on her hand.

After Greg is loaded into the ambulance Gil sees her and walks to her.

Squatting down he says, "Are you ok?" "Uh huh," Sara replies. Gil notices her hand, taking it he says, "Honey, this doesn't look good." "It's fine," Sara says, "Clean ups going to be something. We should get started." "You need stitches," Gil says, looking for an EMT. "I'm ok," Sara says. Finding one Gil takes both her hands in his and as he helps her up he says to the EMT, "Would you take care of her hand please?"

The EMT takes Sara toward the ambulance, Gil curses to himself, "Damn, I slipped. I hope she didn't catch what I said."

Gil has had feeling for Sara ever since they first meant. He knows he loves her but he can't let those feelings interfere with his life.

Gil is almost afraid to explore a personal relationship with her - afraid of the pain that another rejection would cause.

Gil had been in love once before, in collage. Beverly was the one - or at least he thought she was - but he soon found out that she was not who he thought she was. Beverly had many lovers - male, female - it made no difference to her, she was a user - if she needed something she would sleep with that person to get what she wanted, they dump them. Beverly had used Gil to get a better grade.

In the pursuit of her suspect Sara does something that both Brass and Nick feel is reckless. Shift is over, cases solved. Gil is sitting on the corner of his desk going through his rolodex obviously looking for a number.

Sara knocks on the door, "You…got a minute?" "I was just leaving," Gil says to her. "Yeah, the, uh schedule says your off tonight," Sara says, trying to keep her courage up. "I am," Gil replies. "Me too," Sara says. "You should be on paid leave," Gil tells her. "I'm fine," Sara says smiling. "You were fortunate," Gil says, "and I not talking about the explosion." "You un, you talked to Brass," Sara says. "And Nick," Gil adds. "We got the guy," Sara says, almost in defense of her actions. "Is that all you have to say?" Gil asks standing. As he takes a few steps toward the door, Sara musters up all her courage and says, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Gil looks at her, confused, "No." "Why not?" Sara asks, "Lets…..lets have dinner. Lets see what happens." Gil looks into her eyes, "Sara," - he lets out a deep sigh - "I don't know what to do about this." "I do," Sara says, "You know, by the time you figure this out, it really could be to late." Sara walks away, Gil looks toward her deep in thought and turns off his light.

What should he do about it? He could not risk everything he had worked so hard for, could he? His job, his reputation, his controlled life, could he chance a relationship? Could he chance a relationship? Could he risk the pain of falling in love.

Over the course of the next few days the words Sara said to him stuck into his mind, and she crept into his dreams.

A month has passed by since the incident at the lab and Gil still can't get Sara's words out of his head. Sara has dated other men but she knew deep in her heart that it was Gil she wanted.

Gil was about to hand out assignments for the evening when his phone rang. Gil walked into the break room, a blank, almost scared look on his face.

"What is it, Grissom?" Catherine asked. Gil offered no explanations, he only told her she would have shift for a while, he had some urgent business that needed to be tended to. With that said he handed Catherine the papers and walked out the door.

Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Sara all looked at each other. "Jim will know," Sara said. "Know what?" Brass asked, walking in the door. "What's going on with Grissom," Nick said. "All he would tell me was it was personal," Jim said as confused as they were. "I didn't Grissom had a personal life," Warrick replied, with a half laugh in his voice.

Gil went home, tossed a few things on a case and headed for the airport. His flight was called, he boarded and took his seat, not saying anything to anyone - even when the lady next to him questioned him.

His flight landed and he was met by a young lady, they nodded at each other and after collecting his case, followed her to her car.

Gil walked into a hospital room, laying in the bed was Richard Morris - Gil's closest friend. Gil and Richard had grown up together, there was only one year difference in their ages. They attended the same schools, dated the same girls, played on the same little league team, played chess together and attended many a ball game. They not only shared the same birthday but also a love for bugs. You see - Gil was the number 2 entomologist in the state of Nevada and Richard was number 3.

Never could there be two closer people. Richard's mother had often said that they were like identical twins, often thinking and acting alike. There were no secrets between the friends, Richard had called Gil a while ago and told him he was in end stages of cancer. This morning Susan called Gil, the end was near and Richard needed to see him.

Gil held back tears. "Hey old man," Richard managed to say. Gil smiled and took the hand of his friend. "Hey old man," Gil replied in their standard greeting. Richard sat up in the bed and looked at Susan, "Can you find Gilbert a cup of coffee?" Susan smiled and left the room.

"My only regret," Richard said, nodding toward Susan, "Was not telling that beautiful woman that I loved her and making her my wife."

Richard and Susan were just like Gil and Sara, he was older and her teacher when they first met, now she is a co worker - teaching at the same collage. Richard's love for Susan was every bit as deep and strong as Gil's for Sara and much of the same stubbornness and fear filled Richard as it did Gil.

"How's your Sara?" Richard asked, Gil and Richard had many a long phone calls about Sara. Gil just looked to the floor.

Richard coughed, "I don't have time for pleasantries, Gilbert. Don't throw it away, don't waist your time together like I did mine. Life is much shorter then we think, I always said TOMORROW - I'll tell her tomorrow. Look old man, I've ran out of tomorrows. I could kick myself thinking of all the time I wasted because of my foolish pride."

Richard coughed and fell back on his bed, "Don't do everything I do - don't follow me in this too."

Susan walked back in the room and handed Gil his coffee then she sat next to Richard and tenderly held his hand. Richard smiled at her. The three sat there for a while longer, no one saying anything.

Gil excused himself as Richards oncologist came into the room. Standing out side the door Gil stopped the doctor as he was leaving, "How much time?" The doctor shook his head, "Hours."

Neither Gil nor Susan left Richards side. Early the next morning Richard opened his eyes, "Susan?" "I'm here," she whispered, tenderly touching his face. "I'm so sorry," he said. Susan smiled at him. "Susan," Richard called, panic in his voice. "I'm here," she said, tenderly. "Susan, I love you." Richard closed his eyes and drew his last breath.

Susan buried her face in his chest and cried. Through her tears she said, "I love you, I have since the first time I seen you." Gil made it a rule to never show emotions in public - each rule is made to be broken. Gil lay his head on the bed next to his friend and cried.

Three days later Gil stood beside Susan, tears freely flowing, as his friend was laid to rest. "Will you be ok?" Gil asked her. "I'll be fine," she answered.

Gil kissed her cheek and walked to the cab he had called. Gil gave the driver an address, when they arrived at Gil's destination he paid the cabby and asked him to come back in an hour to pick him up.

Gil walked to the center of an abandoned baseball diamond, falling to his knees he screamed his friends name and then cried. Never had Gil felt so alone, so empty. Gil cried until there were no tears left then he fell backwards and looked at the sky.

His head was suddenly filled with voices ---- _"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Gil looks at her, confused, "No." "Why not?" Sara asks, "Lets…..lets have dinner. Lets see what happens. Gil looks into her eyes, "Sara," - he lets out a deep sigh - "I don't know what to do about this." "I do," Sara says, "You know, by the time you figure this out, it really could be to late." ---- "I don't have time for pleasantries, Gilbert. Don't throw it away, don't waist your time together like I did mine. Life is much shorter then we think, I always said TOMORROW - I'll tell her tomorrow. Look old man, I've ran out of tomorrows. I could kick myself thinking of all the time I wasted because of my foolish pride." --- everything I've worked so hard for? MY job, MY reputation, MY controlled life._

Suddenly nothing mattered but Sara, suddenly he knew what he felt was right, was good.

When the cabby got there Gil could not get to the hotel fast enough, all he wanted was Sara. Gil called to havehis flight changed - he couldn't. That was not going to stop him, Gil rented a car and drove all night.

It was 3 in the morning when Gil pulled up in front of Sara's house. Oblivious to the time he knocked on the door.

"Who the hell…," Sara cursed to herself going to the door. Peeping through the peephole, "GRISSOM!" Sara opened the door, "Grissom, what the hell are you doing banging on my door at 3 in the morning like some kind of mindless idiot?"

Gil tenderly cupped her face with his hands. "Sara," he started, "I have been such a fool." Sara started to say something but Gil gently touched her lips with his finger. "I have loved you from the first minute our eyes met," Gil said, "I have pushed you away when all I have wanted to do was hold you close to me."

Sara looked at him, even more bewildered then she was before. "Come in and talk sense," Sara said.

Gil smiled and followed Sara to the couch. Gil took her hand and opened up to her, he told her everything - about his fears - about Beverly and he cried as he told her about Richard. Sara took him in her arms and pulled him to her chest as he cried.

Gil regained control of himself, "Sara, I love you. I want to make up all those years to you. I want you to be a part of my life." Then he looked into her eyes, "That is unless it is to late?" "Never," Sara said, a tear forming in her eye, "Never. I love you."

"I can't lose you Sara," Gil whispered. He moved his hand so that he was now cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch, slowly shutting her eyes. She inhaled sharply when she felt his other hand come to rest in her hair.

"I'm sorry Sara," he said, sorry for not doing this sooner, for not telling you how I feel." He kisses her, very nerve ending in her body seems to be exploding.

The hand that was in her hair slowly traveled down to the small of her back, gently inching under her pajama top to meet bare flesh.

Gil pulled Sara onto his lap, holding her close as he kisses her. Sara moved her leg so that she was straddling Gil's lap.

His hands drew her top over her head, he tossed it to the floor. Gil wasted no time in taking one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it eagerly. Sara couldn't hold back the shudder that ran through her body.

All of a sudden he stopped. Sara blinked a few times before looking down. Gil had his forehead resting on her shoulder, his breathing heavy.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked, already fearing the answer she would get. "We shouldn't be doing this." he breathed.

She should have known. Leave it to Grissom to get her worked up and then remember that he "didn't know what to do about this".

Sara stood and turned from him, tears in her eyes. "You really shouldn't jump to conclusions," Gil whispered in her ear as he wrapped her in his arms. "When I said that we shouldn't be doing this I meant we shouldn't be doing it on the couch."

She leaned back against him. "I love you Sara. I've loved forever," Gil said.

"Sara, I need you," Gil whispered. Sara could feel his arousal resting against her, she led him to the bedroom.

Laying on the bed she reached out and ran her hand down his chest. Sara slowly trailed her fingers along his length.

His mouth fell open as his breathing quickened. Wrapping her hand around him she smiled, thinking of how he would feel buried deep inside her.

Sara squeezed ever so lightly causing him to groan. Before she knew it, she was on her back.

Gil eased himself between her open legs, he raised her hands up and pinned them to the headboard. His mouth was on hers as he eased his manhood into her opening.

He stopped when he was fully inside, looking at her for any signs of discomfort. Finding none his lips were on hers again as he rocked his hips, coming in and out of her agonizingly slow.

No longer able to control his need for her he drove into her, hard and fast. His rock hard manhood sliding in and out of her made Sara moan his name over and over again as she felt the tides of pleasure start to wash over her.

He slowed the pace. "I love you, Sara," he whispered, as he continued to pump into her.

His manhood was rubbing Sara's spot, he thrust into her harder, deeper and faster than before. Stars appeared in front of her eyes as jolts of pleasurable energy spread throughout her body as she climaxed, screaming Gils name.

Gil was calling her name as he exploded. Gil slowly let his body come to rest on top of hers. Catching her breath she held him close, smiling in the sweet afterglow. Gil slowly moved from atop her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Never leave me," Sara whispered. "Never," Gil said, "I love you. Nothing matters but you and me and how we feel."

Gil and Sara were married three months later. Two months after their second anniversary Gil and Sara stood at the final resting place of his friend. The boy in Sara's arms squirmed to get down. "Comin Daddy?" the boy asked, running after a bug. Gil smiled, "Yes Richard." "Thank you old man," Gil whispered.

The End


End file.
